Mission travestissement
by Azilia07
Summary: Le chevalier d'Eon vient d'entrer dans le "secret du roi". Sa première mission : approcher la tsarine russe. Et pour cela ses dirigeants l'habillent en femme. France/Chevalier d'Eon implicite et à sens unique


**Situation :** La première mission donnée au chevalier d'Eon pour servir la France.

**Disclaimer :** Le manga et ses personnages sont de la propriété de leur auteur, Hidekaz Himaruya. Les autres personnages appartiennent à l'Histoire.

**Notes : **Réponse à une requête du kink-même francophone.  
Comme mes autres fanfics _Hetalia_, j'utilise les noms "humains" des personnages. Interprétation libre des personnages historiques qui apparaissent dans cette fic.

* * *

Les danseurs frôlaient la piste, visions éphémères d'un monde que nul mortel ne pouvait approcher, sans y brûler sa vie. Les lustres se reflétaient sur les verres des convives, éclairant ce lieu de magnificence où tout n'était qu'objets précieux, froissement de robes, murmures soufflés dans les cous et du bout des lèvres. Éon de Beaumont se serait cru au sein de la cour royale de France, si la neige n'était pas visible derrière les hautes fenêtres, sa blancheur prenant une teinte crépusculaire sous les feux des lustres.

Le fait qu'il contemplait la neige par la fenêtre aurait pu paraître curieux s'il avait été en habit d'homme. Mais en femme, il apparaissait comme une jeune fille dont la timidité l'empêchait de se joindre aux festivités. Bon nombre de femmes qu'il avait croisé dans la soirée l'avait pris pour une jeune fille à peine sortie des pensionnats, encore un peu gauche dans le cercle mondain. Le genre de comportement qui pour une femme attirait une sympathie proche de la pitié. Éon s'étonnait de se plaire dans cet accoutrement : le prince de Conti avait raison de croire qu'ainsi, il attirerait la sympathie de la tsarine. On se méfie moins d'une jeune fille que d'un homme.

- Oh Frrrancis, tu ne m'avais pas prrrésenté la jolie demoiselle que tu nous amenés, _da _!

Malgré un français impeccable, l'homme ne pouvait se détacher de son accent russe. Le chevalier fit gracieusement sa révérence; les quelques cours de maintien qu'on lui avait prodigués portaient leurs fruits. Le russe hocha la tête, approuvant cette conduite, buvant une nouvelle gorgée de son verre. Son sourire s'étirait d'une oreille à l'autre quand il frappa amicalement l'épaule de l'homme blond à ses côtés.

- Et tu dis que cette demoiselle veut serrrrvir ma tsarrrine ? Vrraiment tu me gâtes depuis quelques années. Votrrre nom, jeune fille ?  
- Lya de Beaumont.  
- Beaumont. Ah je vois le nom typiquement français, n'est-ce pas Francis Bonnefoy ?

Francis hocha la tête, légèrement tendu. Il avait tenu à accompagner Éon pour l'aider dans sa première mission, quitte à continuer à pactiser avec Ivan.

- Penses-tu qu'Élisabeth Iere l'acceptera ?  
- _Da, _bien sûr ! Élisabeth aime les jeunes filles qui ressemblent à ta Lya, et pas dans le sens que tu crois, petit fripon, précisa Ivan en donnant un coup de coude à Francis.

_La vodka doit lui monter à la tête_, songea le français en voyant le regard légèrement embrumé de son interlocuteur. Ivan n'était pas du genre à lancer des plaisanteries et sous-entendus situés au-dessous de la ceinture, sauf apparemment sous l'effet de l'alcool.

- Je vais cherrrcher Élisabeth de ce pas pourrr vous la prrrésenter, demoiselle Lya.

Verre de vodka en main, Ivan quitta le duo français pour chercher sa dirigeante. Éon ouvrit son éventail, chassant la sueur d'inquiétude qui perlait sur son front. Pour les autres, il n'était qu'une femme s'éventant pour chasser la chaleur. S'approchant d'un pas de Francis, il murmura à voix basse.

- Ai-je bien joué mon rôle ? Je n'ai jamais été doué pour les intrigues.  
- Ma chère, vous avez été parfaite je puis vous l'assurer, répondit d'une voix charmeuse la nation.

Pour appuyer ses dires, Francis prit la main libre et déposa un baiser furtif sur le gant. Éon cligna des yeux avant de retirer prestement sa main de celle de la nation. Son visage avait pris une mine courroucée. _Qu'elle n'est donc pas adorable cette frimousse de vierge qui ne veut pas se laisser toucher !_

- Monsieur Bonnefoy, je ne vous permets point un tel geste ! N'oubliez pas que je suis un homme, glissa le chevalier derrière son éventail, comme pour mieux masquer ses mots envers les oreilles indiscrètes.  
- Tant que vous porterez robe, je vous considérerais comme une femme. Elle ne vous va point mal et vous sied parfaitement qui plus est.

Le chevalier ne dit mot voyant Élisabeth Iere s'avancer vers lui, accompagnée d'Ivan. Malgré sa quarantaine d'années bien entamée, la tsarine demeurait belle, d'une beauté de femme mûre et accomplie. Devant elle, Éon faisait pâle figure, et la pensionnaire française ressemblait à une plante à peine éclose devant une fleur emplie de vie et de sagesse. Tout à son rôle, Éon fit sa révérence, demeurant tête penchée, la nuque offerte aux regards. Francis n'hésita pas à admirer le cou blanc et gracile.

- Ma chère, Monsieur Braginsky m'a présenté à vous avec moults éloges. Vous souhaiteriez donc être à mon service ?

Le ton était parfait, aucune trace d'accent. La tasarine parlait couramment le français, et cela s'entendait dans ses paroles.

- Tout à fait madame, répond Lya de Beaumont en se relevant. Je souhaite servir la Russie, ce pays qui s'entend si bien avec le mien.

Eon prit son visage le plus candide qui soit. Les cils battaient à intervalles irréguliers, voilant pudiquement les grands yeux. Les lèvres dessinaient un sourire discret, de circonstance. Il devait jouer la demoiselle servile et timide jusqu'au bout.

- Ne soyez pas si effarouchée ma chère, s'amusa Elisabeth. Rendez-vous demain à mes appartements, et nous verrons quelle place je puis vous trouver.

Sur ces mots, la tsarine repartit parmi la foule, d'un pas majestueux. Un soupir s'échappa derrière un éventail. Francis attendit que son homologue russe parte se faire remplir son verre pour féliciter comme il se doit son agent secret. Un coup d'éventail sur les doigts lui remit promptement les idées en place.

***

En quelques jours, Lya de Beaumont était devenu la lectrice de la tsarine. Élisabeth Ier vantait l'élocution parfaite de la demoiselle, assurant qu'elle était la preuve même que la langue française ne prenait toute sa richesse que prononcée par une personne venant de la France. Les deux femmes ne se quittaient plus, Lya marchait aux côtés de la tsarine où qu'elle se rendait. Une forte complicité les liait et ce n'était pas Francis qui allait s'en plaindre. Si Lya -enfin, le chevalier d'Eon- réussissait sa mission, la Russie serait liée à la France par une alliance.

- Si çà ne tenait qu'à nous, nous serrrions déjà marrriés, sourit Ivan en posant une main possessive.

Francis eut un sourire forcé. Si çà ne tenait qu'à lui, il n'aurait jamais approché la Russie. Mais les conséquences que représentait cette alliance n'étaient pas négligeables.  
Une des portes de la salle s'ouvrit, laissant le passage à Lya de Beaumont. La jeune femme promena son regard. Quand il s'accrocha à celui de Francis, elle eut un bref sursaut avant de marcher d'un pas qui ne se voulait pas précipité.

- Monsieur Bonnefoy, je voudrais m'entretenir un petit instant en privé avec vous.

Le chevalier se méfiait de la présence d'Ivan. Il était capable de tout avouer à la tsarine.

- Navré Ivan mais vous savez ce que sont les femmes, expliqua Francis en prenant le bras de Lya. Jamais patientes, et si on fait mine des les oublier, elles sauront se venger.  
- Je peux comprrrendre, ma plus jeune sœurrr a ce genrrre de carrractèrrre.

Les deux nations se quittèrent cordialement, Francis amenant la jeune femme jusqu'au dehors. Ils avaient moins de chance d'être entendus en se promenant qu'en restant enfermés d'une salle où n'importe qui pouvait entrer. Main posée sur le bras du français, le chevalier annonça l'avancement de sa mission. La tsarine avait commencé à émettre des doutes sur l'identité de sa lectrice. Finissant par découvrir Lya occupée, durant sa toilette, à se raser la barbe, Élisabeth Ier exigea des explications. Le chevalier n'eut d'autre choix que de se présenter comme un ambassadeur envoyé par la France, chargé de vérifier que la tsarine nourrissait une véritable amitié pour la France. Auquel cas une alliance lui serait proposé entre leurs deux pays.

Francis écouta gravement le récit, une légère sueur froide coulant le long de sa tempe malgré le froid.

- Qu'a dit Élisabeth ?  
- Elle admirait le côté romanesque si typique des Français, et a tout de suite acceptée l'alliance. Elle a même écrit une lettre pour le roi, que voici.

Éon sortit la lettre des replis de sa robe, la tendant à sa nation. Les doigts tremblants, Francis saisit la missive, vérifiant que l'écriture et le cachet étaient bien officiels.

- Au moins ce costume aura eu le mérite de servir mon pays, lâcha Éon dans un chuchotement. Cela me donnerait presque du goût à porter l'habit de femme.  
- Votre travestissement ne me gênerait nullement, sourit Francis en cachant la lettre dans sa poche. Puis-je embrasser mon agent si efficace ?  
- Méfiez-vous, Monsieur Beaumont. Revenu en France, je pourrais vous déclarer un duel pour outrage.  
- Oh, mais nous ne sommes point en France à ce que je sache...

A cet instant, l'agent au service du " secret du roi " connut ce qu'était la peur.

***

- Mais alors, c'était un homme ou une femme Monsieur Éon ?

Arthur ne prit pas soin de relever la tête de sa broderie pour lever les yeux au ciel. Quelle idée de raconter de telles histoires à des enfants. Oui, même s'ils étaient adolescents maintenant, ils étaient toujours ses enfants (sauf Alfred bien évidemment). Les récits de voyage et de conquête étaient bien plus sains pour eux, que de raconter les exploits d'un travesti. A l'époque, son peuple avait parié des milliers de livres sterling sur le sexe véritable de ce chevalier. Le mystère était resté entier jusqu'à sa mort.

- Oh, mon cher petit Matthew, voilà une grande question ! Éon avait la douceur de la femme, et la force de l'homme.  
- Épargne tes propos de libertins aux enfants, se crut bon de souligner Arthur.  
- Pour te répondre Matthew, je ne sais pas moi-même s'il était homme ou femme. Je préfère imaginer qu'il pouvait changer de sexe au gré de ses envies.  
- C'était un homme, assura Arthur d'un ton froid. Un chirurgien et plusieurs membres de la faculté de médecine l'ont confirmé à sa mort.  
- Il n'y a pas plus charlatan qu'un médecin. Surtout ceux de ton pays.

Arthur se tut, occupée à couper un fil avec ses dents. Il se contenta de jeter un regard haineux au français qui lui sourit, désinvolte. De son côté, Matthew quitta ses "parents ", appelé par son frère.


End file.
